Everybody Knows
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Recueil ouvert pour la nuit du FoF. Batman est mort, disparu par une nuit de combat contre le crime de Gotham. Alfred se retrouve seul au Manoir, à espérer que le maître revienne.
1. Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

* * *

_Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_

Les histoires ont besoin de se réaliser, le monde a besoin de héros, c'est un équilibre nécessaire pour que la réalité tourne. Les heros se font et se défont, les monstres apparaissent de la même manière...

C'est un jeu auquel il ne sert à rien de jouer, on ne restera jamais qu'un pion qui ne saurait être vainqueur sans être vaincu.

_Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed_

Combien de nuits avait-il passé à attendre, perdu sans savoir. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à prier silencieusement après avoir perdu le contact. Peu importe les outils ou le jet, il arrivait parfois qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. Qu'il ne soit plus que ce qu'il était censé être : un majordome impuissant.

_Everybody knows the war is over_

_Everybody knows the good guys lost_

Batman a été vaincu et Gotham le pleure. Et comme pour accentuer le drame de la situation, la désolation qui s'était emparé de leurs cœurs, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Les histoires doivent se réaliser, pensait Alfred face à la tombe de son maître, l'immense manoir vide derrière lui, même quand ces histoires sont des cauchemars.

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Cauchemar.


	2. Hanter

**Hanter**

* * *

La pluie n'a pas cessée. Cela fait des jours que l'enterrement a eu lieu, et que des bannières de deuil ont été dressées un peu partout dans le pays, que les médias débattent de la justification de voir en Batman un héros ou non, un justicier ou un vengeur...

Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Le manoir est vide, et il n'est plus rien d'autre de le majordome d'un manoir hanté. Il n'a rien détruit, encore. Il le faudrait mais il préfère attendre, attendre de voir le maître revenir comme par miracle et malgré les jours qui passent, malgré les semaines, il pense toujours le voir dans la BatCave, affalé dans son lit, affairé sur la BatMobile.

Il a bien conscience qu'il devrait faire autre chose que de rester dans la BatCave à surveiller la ville. À étudier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. On n'a pas retrouvé de corps, bien sûr, sinon il aurait pu le reconnaître et cesser d'attendre que le spectre de Bruce Wayne ne revienne au manoir.

Il ne restait plus qu'un morceau du masque.

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Hanter.


	3. Cape

**Cape**

* * *

Bruce remontait les marches du manoir, rentrant par la grande porte après un mois d'absence.

Rien n'avait changé, mais il sentait que le manoir n'était pas habité. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Gotham ces derniers jours, il avait profité de sa "mort" et de ses nouvelles cicatrices pour infiltrer le nouveau réseau terroriste qui le visait lui et d'autres héros sur leur identité secrète. C'était étonnant que personne ne l'ait reconnu mais un accent minable et une garde-robe des plus pouilleuse avait suffit. Les humains sont parfois décevants.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Alfred silencieusement. Vide.

Tant pis. Il aurait dû s'y attendre...

Bruce monta d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa propre chambre, trop fatigué pour vouloir faire plus.

Alfred était allongé dans son lit, semblant tenir l'une de ses capes dans ses mains. Il se réveillait lentement. Il pausa les yeux sur lui.

"Ah. Encore ce rêve..." lâcha-t-il avec déception.

Bruce sourit tristement.

"Ce n'est plus un rêve, Alfred."

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Cape.


	4. Étreinte

**Étreinte**

* * *

"Non, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve. Rendormez-vous, Alfred."

Bruce se débarrassa de ses frusques et de ses bottes, avant de se glisser sous les draps derrière le majordome.

Alfred ferma les yeux, obéissant. C'était un bon rêve et il voulait en profiter avant de se réveiller seul le lendemain matin. Un bras fut jeté en travers de ses hanches tandis que Bruce se collait dans son dos. Alfred poussa un petit gémissement de contentement, et se rendormit aussitôt.

— O —

L'aube dorait les murs de la façade du manoir de sa lumière pâle. Alfred se réveilla lentement, sans grande motivation à mesure que son rêve de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Il aurait tellement souhaité que l'autre côté du lit ne soit pas vide, tellement le rêve avait semblé réel. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur dans les draps…

La tentation de ne pas se lever était puissante, mais il avait passé l'âge de se conduire de manière immature, deuil ou non. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, essayait-il de se persuader.

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Étreinte.


	5. Réfrigérateur

**Réfrigérateur**

* * *

Bruce ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir une boîtes d'œufs. Les talents culinaire du majordome étaient impossible à égaler, mais il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir faire des œufs brouillés et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner sans s'attirer trop de remarques désobligeantes.

Il savait qu'il devait des explications… mais il avait fait son devoir, et Alfred le comprendrait.

— O —

Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le manoir. Il pouvait entendre ses pas dans la cuisine, et et ses mouvements. Pourquoi fouiller la cuisine quand on pénétrait dans le manoir de Bruce Wayne ? À moins que le voleur n'ait remarqué sa présence et soit à la recherche d'un couteau de cuisine ? Si c'était le cas, c'était un amateur bien mal préparé.

Alfred se colla contre le mur juste contre la porte. Il inspira silencieusement, attendant le bon moment pour entrer dans la pièce et mettre le voleur hors d'état de nuire.

* * *

Cette histoire a été écrite pour le thème de la nuit du FoF : Réfrigérateur.


	6. Brioche

BRIOCHE

* * *

Le majordome entra dans la pièce juste au bon moment pour asséner un coup à son adversaire par surprise et l'envoyer au tapis sans perdre de temps. Seulement, il ne faisait pas face à un rôdeur quelconque, et Bruce para le coup sans problème. Batman affrontait plus que de la domesticité vieillissante, après tout (même si Alfred n'était jamais resté innocemment dans cette catégorie).

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Vous arrivez tout juste à temps, le petit-déjeuner est servi. »

Alfred était figé, et malgré son ton naturel, Bruce était tendu. Il s'occupa les mains et l'esprit en ouvrant le placard pour en sortir la brioche française qu'il aimait prendre, lui, au petit-déjeuner, et sortit la confiture d'abricot de la porte du réfrigérateur. La brioche était dure, mais c'était le prix à payer quand on disparaissait de sa propre vie du jour au lendemain.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FoF : Brioche.


	7. Pareil

PAREIL

* * *

Alfred aurait pu croire que c'était une autre image du passé qui s'animait traîtreusement devant ses yeux, mais il y avait le coup que ce Bruce avait paré. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur dans son bras. Tout cela était réel, il devait s'en convaincre. Et, c'était bien Bruce qui était là, devant lui. Il l'avait vu pendant des années sortir la brioche de l'endroit où elle étai rangée dans le placard pour s'en couper des tranches au petit-déjeuner. Elle était livrée par un coursier depuis l'épicerie française du centre-ville…

Alfred resta figé sur place bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'admettrait, mais fini par se mettre en mouvement.

« Content de vous revoir, Maître Bruce. »

Il s'assit, un peu raide, et entama le petit-déjeuner qui avait été dressé pour lui.

« Je vous dois des excuses, j'ai profité de l'explosion de l'immeuble pour me faire passer pour mort. Je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir, ils surveillaient le manoir. »

Alfred n'y croyait pas. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Bruce, mais ce n'était plus… pareil.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit pour le thème de la Nuit du FoF : Pareil.


End file.
